In many all-terrain vehicles, as well as in other types of vehicles, the vehicle suspension system often includes a sway bar, also known as an anti-roll bar. The sway bar is used to connect laterally opposite wheels. The sway bar helps reduce the tendency of the vehicle to roll such as when the vehicle is turning. However, sway bars add weight and mechanical complexity to the vehicle.
Some vehicles also use air springs in their suspension system. In such vehicles, a compressor or pressurized gas reservoir is used to supply pressurized air or gas to the air springs. However, in systems using a compressor, dust, dirt, and/or water can often enter the compressor along with the air. These can cause a malfunction of the compressor and or the air springs over time. This problem is exacerbated when the vehicle is used in off-road conditions, such as for all-terrain vehicles.
Finally, many users of off-road vehicles bring an air compressor with them when using their vehicle. The air compressor can be used to inflate a flat tire for example, which would otherwise be very difficult due to the remoteness of the locations where off-road vehicles are used. The air compressor can also be used to inflate other things such as an inflatable boat. However, in many off-road vehicles, such as all-terrain vehicles, the amount of storage space on the vehicle is limited. As air compressors can be bulky, storing one on the vehicle takes up a significant amount of the limited storage space.